Irish Past - Irish Present?
by Eilis-Bairbre
Summary: Als Kevin Ryan glaubt, sein Leben wieder im Griff zu haben, holt ihn die Vergangenheit wieder ein. Eine Ryan-Castle-Geschichte mit Herzschmerz, Glück und ein wenig Spannung! Ich hoffe, ihr habt beim Lesen so viel Spaß wie ich beim Schreiben. Ein Hoch auf ein Pärchen, dessen Potential eindeutig unterschätzt wurde! Das ist übrigens meine erste veröffentlichte Fanfic: Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Alexis saß bereits seit zwei Stunden am Flughafen in London, hatte bereits alle Shops begutachtet, nur um dann wiederum zu beschließen, dass sie doch nichts kaufen würde. In zwanzig Minuten würde sie beim Gate sein müssen, um endlich wieder nachhause zu können. Endlich. Die letzten zwei Wochen hatten sich wie eine Ewigkeit angefühlt. Meredith war die ganze Zeit unterwegs gewesen. Damit hätte sie ja eigentlich leben können, immerhin war Jason ja der wahre Grund für ihre Reise gewesen. Der jedoch hatte eine nette britische Brünette gestern Abend interessanter gefunden. Die Tränen schossen Alexis wieder in die Augen. In diesem Moment spürte sie ihr Handy. Zwei Nachrichten. Eine sinnlose Entschuldigung, die Alexis sofort wieder löschte und eine Nachricht ihres Dads „Cheerio, Lasertag und Cheesecake warten auf dich!" Dieses Alexis-Notfallpaket zauberte ihr sogar jetzt ein Lächeln auf die Lippen.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug hob sie ihren Blick wieder von dem Display. Als sie Augen wieder öffnete und langsam ausatmete, konnte sie ihren Augen nicht glauben. Ein bekanntes Gesicht saß ihr gegenüber, die blauen Augen in eine Zeitung vertieft. „Kevin?" Der gut gekleidete junge Mann hob seinen Blick „Alexis! Was tust du denn hier?", „Genau das wollte ich dich auch fragen!". „Komme gerade aus Dublin. Ich war bei Jennys Eltern. Uhm...ja...is' ja jetzt drei Jahre her..." Alexis hätte sich ohrfeigen können. Jennys Todestag. Ihr Vater hatte ihr davon erzählt. Jedes Jahr zu Silvester flog Kevin nach Irland, um mit Sarah Grace seine Schwiegereltern zu besuchen. Doch scheinbar war es ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz im Revier, nicht viel darüber zu sprechen. Jenny wurde damals aus Rache von einem Mitglied der irischen Mafia erschossen. Kevin hatte Monate gebraucht um wieder zu sich zu finden. Alexis und ihr Vater hatten gemeinsam mit Espo, Lanie und Kate regelrechte Dienste an seiner Seite gehabt.

Ihn hier lächelnd vor ihr sitzen zu sehen war alles andere als eine Selbstverständlichkeit. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an den Kevin Ryan, der schweigend in seiner Küche gesessen hatte und ins Leere gestarrt hatte. Doch irgendwie hatte er sich aufgerafft. Weitergemacht. Viel anderes war ihm für Sarah Grace auch nicht über geblieben. In diesem Moment hörte sie eine Kinderstimme: „Daddy!"

„Daddy!" Kevin begann unwillkürlich zu grinsen. Sarah Grace stürmte auf ihren Vater zu. „Tante Catelyn hat gesagt ich soll schnell zu dir laufen." „Da hat Tante Catelyn vollkommen recht." Kevin drehte sich um und winkte seiner Schwägerin zu. Die lächelte und ging wieder zurück. „Sarah Grace, kennst du noch Alexis, die Tochter von Onkel Rick?" Sarah Grace setzte ihr breitestes Lächeln auf und stürmte auch auf Alexis zu. Die beiden hatten nach Jennys Tod viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Er dachte nicht gern an das Häuflein Elend zurück, dass er damals war. Unfähig sich um seine Tochter zu kümmern. Unfähig seinen Job zu tun. Doch die Zeiten lagen hinter ihm. Diese Silvester war das erste gewesen, an dem er Spaß hatte. Natürlich erinnerte ihn alles an Jenny, aber es war anders. Keine Weinkrämpfe. Kein Schweigen. Kein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn er sich wohl fühlte. Alexis' Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Wollen wir drei zum Flieger gehen?" Kevin nickte und stand auf und folgte der hübschen Rothaarigen, die seine Tochter im Arm hielt.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah Grace malte seit einer Stunde an einem Bild von irgendeiner irischen Landschaft. Kevin lächelte als er das sah. Es freute ihn riesig, dass sie so eine Begeisterung für das Land aufbringen konnte. Und da alle ihre Großeltern gälisch mit ihr sprachen, lernte sie auch das. Mittlerweile war sich Kevin nicht mal mehr sicher, ob sie besser Englisch oder gälisch konnte, weshalb er versuchte wirklich beides ausgeglichen mit ihr zu reden.

„Getränke?". Die Frage der Flugbegleiterin riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Ja, Zwei Gläser Orangensaft und eine Cola, oder?" Fragend drehte er sich zu Alexis. „Wow, ja, bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen", lachte die junge Frau. Die letzten Stunden waren so schnell vergangen. Kevin hatte Alexis Fotos gezeigt und sie hatten über Rick und Kate und Gott und die Welt geredet. Dann hat Alexis über ihren Urlaub erzählt. Über Jason. Kevin hatte gesehen, wie sehr sie sich bemühen musste, nicht zu weinen.

„Daidi, kommt Alexis jetzt auch zu meiner Party?", Sarah Grace zog an seinem Ärmel und flüsterte. Kevin hatte das schon ganz vergessen. Sarah Grace Geburtstag war schon nächste Woche und er hatte ihr eine Feier versprochen. „Schatz, das ist eine tolle Idee. Willst du sie nicht selbst fragen?". Er fand die Idee wirklich gut. So hatte er zumindest auch jemanden, um zu reden. Kate und Rick kamen mit ihren Kindern und Espo und Lanie. „Ich hab' ihr eine Einladung gemalt!", strahlte Sarah ihn an.

Sie hatte fast drei Tage gebraucht, um sie von dem Jetlag zu erholen, wobei sie sich fragte, ob das am Jetlag lag oder an Jason. Die ersten Tage waren schrecklich gewesen. Aber heute ging es ihr gut. Zumindest besser. Außerdem freute sie sich auf die Party. Die Einladung, die Sarah Grace ihr gezeichnet hatte, hing am Rand ihres Spiegels. Darauf waren ein Mann sie vermutete es sollte Kevin sein), ein kleines Mädchen mit einer Krone und ein Hund. Sie wusste nicht ganz, was es mit dem Hund auf sich hatte, aber er war eine gute Inspiration für ihr Geschenk gewesen. Sie war im irischen Viertel unterwegs gewesen und hatte ein nettes Märchenbuch gefunden gälisch/englisch und dazu einen Stoffhund mit Kleeblattanhänger. Sarah Grace hatte ihr am Flugzeit erzählt, wie gern sie Stofftiere hatte und was in ihrer Sammlung noch unbedingt fehlte. Alexis musste lächeln. Kevin würde sie hassen, wie ihr Dad jeden gehasst hatte, der noch mehr Stofftiere in den Castle-Haushalt brachte. Ihre Gedanken wurden vom Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. Das musste ihr Dad, Kate und die Kinder sein. Schnell griff sie nach ihrer Tasche, den Geschenken und eilte Richtung Tür.

Espo, Lanie und Javier Jr. sowie Sarahs Großeltern waren schon da, als Alexis und die anderen ankamen. Auf dem Tisch häuften sich schon Geschenke und Sarah Grace lief in einem wunderschönen grünen Kleid auf Johanna und Graham zu. Das Mädchen war so süß. Obwohl es ganz deutlich war, dass sie eigentlich mit den Kids spielen wollte, begrüßte sie zuerst sehr höflich Kate, sie und ihren Vater. Danach war sie aber so schnell weg wie man nur schauen konnte. Bis zum Kuchen waren die Kinder mit irgendeiner Version von Räuber und Gendarm beschäftigt. Das Problem war nur, dass niemand der Räuber sein wollte. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war das Problem aber gelöst: Ihr Dad war der Räuber.

„Zeit für Kuchen und Geschenke, Kinder...und Castle!", hörte sie Kevin aus dem Esszimmer rufen. Als endlich alle am Tisch waren sangen sie Happy Birthday und packten die Geschenke aus. Als Sarah Grace den Hund sah, vergrößerten sich ihre Augen fast um das doppelte. „Daidi, Daidi, Ta Sean". „Auf Englisch, Kleine! Wir sind nicht alleine...", ermahnte sie Kevin. „Dad, das ist Sean. Opis Hund!" Alexis musste lachen, da hatte sie wohl ins Schwarze getroffen. „Danke, Tante Alexis!" In dem Moment lag ihr das kleine Mädchen schon um den Hals.

Zwei Stunden später lagen die Kinder – fast übereinander- in Sarah Grace' Zimmer und schauten gebannt irgendeinen Kinderfilm. Mittlerweile war aus der Nachmittagsparty eine Übernachtungsparty geworden- hauptsächlich, weil ihr Dad darauf bestanden hatte. Da aber alle arbeiten mussten am nächsten Tag, blieb Kevin allein mit den Kindern zurück. Alexis sollte die Rasselbande am nächsten Tag abholen und mit ihnen in den Zoo gehen. Sie hatte noch beim Abwasch geholfen, weshalb sie die letzte war, die ging. „Danke für alles, Kevin und danke für die Einladung", sagte sie zum Abschied mit einem Lächeln. Die Party war wirklich eine tolle Ablenkung gewesen. „Ich muss mich bedanken für die Hilfe und das großartige Geschenk. Ich hab' Sarah Grace schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen."

Was folgte, zumindest kam es Kevin so vor, war einer von diesen eigenartigen Momenten, in denen man etwas sagen will, aber nicht weiß wie und wann. Alexis war bereits beim Treppenabsatz und er hatte fast die Türe geschlossen, als es doch noch irgendwie aus ihm hinaus sprudelte: „Ähm, Alexis?" Die junge Frau drehte sich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zu ihm um und sag ihm fragend in die Augen. „Ich...äh...Willst du vielleicht einmal einen Kaffee mit mir trinken. Ich mein - also...du musst nicht. Nur, ich hab'...ich glaub'..."- „Gerne. Du hast ja meine Nummer! Wir sehen und morgen" Mehr als ein erleichtertes Lachen brachte er in diesem Moment nicht zustande. Als er die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte, begann sein Herz zu rasen. Einatmen, ausatmen. Was war das? Kurzschluss. Ein Date. Ein Date mit Castles Tochter. Er war quasi tot. Castle würde ihn umbringen. Doch nicht einmal das konnte ihn aus seinem Stimmungshoch reißen. Nachdem er einen letzten Blick in das Zimmer geworden hatte, legte er wie jeden Abend Sinatra auf, schlüpfte aus seinem T-Shirt und legte sich in sein Bett. Das letzte was er -wie jeden Abend sah- war das Familienfoto auf seinem Nachtkästchen.

Der nächste Tag begann chaotisch. Vier Kinder mussten angezogen werden und auf die Übergabe vorbereitet, was dazu führte, dass er im Endeffekt fast 15 Minuten zu spät- und unrasiert- im Büro war. Die Lifttür öffnete sich und das erste was er hörte war Becketts Stimme „Kevin, Kommst du bitte". Mit einem Seufzen steuerte er das Büro „Becket, es tut mir leid..." mitten im Satz merkte er, dass er nicht alleine war. Vor ihm saßen noch zwei Männer in schwarzen Anzügen. FBI. Keine Frage. Und sicher kein gutes Zeichen. Sein verwirrt- misstrauischer Blick musste auffällig gewesen sein. „Kevin, ich wollte es ihnen ausreden..." „Detective, wir brauchen sie."


	3. Chapter 3

Liebe Leute :) Das ist meine erste Fanfic und ich freu mich riesig über Reviews - vor allem, weil ich erst wieder vor Kurzem wieder zum Stift (quasi) gegriffen habe! Danke schon mal!

Selstverständlich gehört mir gar nichts, was mit Castle zu tun hat (leider, sonst würden wir sicherlich gerade die sehen ;-P )!

* * *

Er. Wieder undercover. Trotz Familie. Ja, sie hatte ihm eine Wahl gelassen, aber auch nicht wirklich. Vier Monate in Irland als Brendan O'Finton. Scheinbar hatten die Westies einen großen Drogendeal geplant und ein Undercover-Agent sollte ihn reinbringen, um das Ganze in Irland selbst unter Beobachtung zu halten. Vier Monate Lebensgefahr, weg von Sarah Grace. Nach dem Gespräch war er sofort heimgefahren und hatte es Sarah Grace erklärt. Zumindest die Kinder-Version. Vier Monate Urlaub bei Onkel Rick. Das klang für sie wie Disneyland. Er hatte den Abschied kurz gehalten. Allein in seiner Wohnung stopfte er ein paar Shirts und Jeans in die Reisetasche. Am Flug sollte er noch gebrieft werden. Nichts Neues. Genau wie vor 7 Jahren. Fast. Es war auch seine Chance, die echten Hintermänner hinter der Ermordung seiner Frau auszuheben. Die einzige Chance. Die Leute, die eine „Warnung" hatten abgeben wollen. Ja, der Zweig, mit dem er zu tun gehabt hatte, war tot. Aber irgendwo in Irland saß Sean McCormick, der damals zur großen Rache aufgerufen hatte. So viele Tote und darunter seine Frau. Niemand kannte ihn mehr, er war nur einer unter vielen Deserteuren gewesen, ein zu kleines Licht für die ganz Großen drüben.

Es schüttete wie aus Kübeln als er mit einer alten Ledertasche über der Schulter vor die Tür trat. Eines musste er noch erledigen bevor er in diesen Flieger steigen würde. Kein Taxi hielt. Wie auch. Regen in New York. Drei Blöcke ging er und bis er an ihrem Gebäude angekommen war, lief ihm das Wasser aus den Haaren.

Alexis saß auf der Couch und genoss einen ihrer letzten freien Abende bei einem Glas Wein und einem DiCaprio-Film- Gangs of New York. Doch irgendwie fehlte ihr die Konzentration. Ein Date mit Ryan. So richtig konnte sie das nicht fassen. Jennys Ryan. Der Kollege ihres Dads. Der fast zehn Jahre ältere Ryan. Ihr Dad würde sie töten. Beide. Sie hatte den Gedanken kaum zu Ende gedacht, als es klopfte. Essen. Doch als sie durch den Türspion sah, stand da nicht der Mann vom Lieferservice, sondern Kevin Ryan. Nass bis auf die Haut. Langsam öffnete sie die Tür. „Kevin! Was ist passiert?" Sein Blick beunruhigte sie. Unglücklich, irgendwie unschlüssig. Doch viel Zeit um sich Sorgen zu machen, blieb ihr nicht. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später spürte sie seine Finger auf ihrer Haut, und seine regennassen Lippen auf ihren. Die Augen geschlossen genoss sie den Augenblick. Sein kühles Gesicht auf ihrem, seine Hände auf ihren Wangen. Es fühlte sich alles so natürlich an. Langsam lösten sich seine Lippen und er sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Pass gut auf sie auf- und auf dich. Tá mo chroí istigh ionat" Alles war so schnell. Bis sie ihre Sprache wiedergefunden hatte, war Kevin weg. Minuten später stand sie noch in ihrer Tür und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Ging er weg? War das ein Abschied? Warum? Sollte sie dem nachgehen?

Als sie wieder auf ihrer Couch saß, wurde ihr langsam klar, was geschehen war. Was hatte Kevin eigentlich gesagt? Aufpassen auf sie. Das musste Sarah Grace sein. Wollte er sich etwas antun? Nein. Das konnte es nicht sein. Sie kannte den Blick. So ähnlich hatte ihr Dad dreingeschaut, als er verschwunden war. Ein Fall.

Bis er im Flieger saß, fühlte sich alles nur mehr wie in Trance an. Alles war irgendwie falsch. Er vertraute ihnen. Allen. Aber was war, wenn er nicht mehr zurückkam. Wenn es diesmal nicht gut ginge. Wenn ihn noch wer kannte? Sollte Sarah Grace ohne Eltern aufwachsen. Er hätt nicht gehen sollen. Aber hatte er wirklich eine Wahl gehabt. Brendan O'Finton würde so nicht denken. Drogenhändler. Mittlere Ebene. Einer, der in einem Deal mit dem Mob, die Möglichkeit zum Aufstieg sah. Das Briefing war eher kurz gewesen. Er sollte den Mittelsmann zwischen einem möglichen Abnehmer in New York und McCormicks Männern sein oder zumindest werden. Seine Reputation hing an einem Westie und einem kleinen Drogenhändler vor Ort. Ein bisschen Glück gehört auf den Fall dazu. Immer wieder musste er an Sarah Grace denken. Und an Alexis. An alle, die er zurück gelassen hatte. Doch immer wieder versuchte er diese Gedanken in den Hintergrund zu drängen. Endlich setzte das Flugzeug zur Landung an. Über der grünen Insel, die er erst vor wenigen Wochen hinter sich gelassen hatte, hing eine graue Regenwolke. Nicht sehr einladend. In wenigen Minuten wartete die nächste Hürde auf ihn. Der Drogenhändler. Ein Mann, ziemlich untersetzt. Mit schrecklichem nordirischem Dialekt, erklärte ihm, dass er am nächsten Tag bei McCormicks Männern vorsprechen musste. Dann würde sich erst zeigen, ob er für den Deal an Bord war. Einstweilen schien er bei diesem schmuddeligen Typen auf dem Sofa zu schlafen. Großartige Aussichten. Während der Mann, der sich mittlerweile als Kieran Kallaghan vorgestellt hatte, noch von seiner Wohnung und dem morgigen Tag sprach, war Kevin gedanklich wieder in New York. Und bei Jenny, bei all den Jahren, die McCormick ihr gestohlen hatte. Ihnen gestohlen hatte. Die Mutter, die Sarah Grace nicht hatte. All das. Es war seine Chance, es wieder gut zu machen. Dem Mann, die Zukunft zu nehmen. Entschlossener als zuvor stieg Brendan O'Finton in den Wagen, den Kieran ihm zeigte.


	4. Chapter 4

_Alle Rechte liegen bei den Schöpfern von Castle!_

 _Viel Spaß beim Lesen - und wenn ihr Zeit habt, lasst mir doch einen Review da!_

* * *

Der Morgen war schrecklich. Es mag sein, dass die Vorlesung wirklich interessant war, aber Alexis konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Immer wieder- wie im Film- spielte ihr Kopf ihr die Szene von gestern Abend wieder vor. Sein Blick. Die Lippen. Die Worte. Es fiel ihr schwer, den Ausführungen des jungen Mannes bei der Tafel zu folgen.

Das Aufleuchten ihres Handys riss sie aus den Gedanken. „Lunch bei uns? Dad." Wow, für ihren Vater ziemlich kurz und es war keine einzige Filmanspielung zu finden. Oder Literatur. Kein Witz, einfach nichts. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Kevin, es hängt sicher mit Kevin zusammen. So viele Zufälle kann es nicht geben. Zwei Personen, die sich eigenartig verhalten. So einen Zufall gibt es nicht. Könnte ihr Vater ihr Klarheit schaffen? Vielleicht war alles nur ein Missverständnis? „Ok, werde da sein." Bis zum Ende der Vorlesung keimte Hoffnung in Alexis auf. Vielleicht hatten Kevin und sie eine Zukunft. Vielleicht würde ihr Vater ihr sagen, dass er die Beziehung großartig fand. Und dann….

Ihre Gedanken, deren Absurdität ihr schmerzlich klar war, halfen ihre zumindest die Zeit bis zu ihrer Ankunft im Loft zu überbrücken. Als sie die Türe aufsperrte, hörte sie ein lautes „Tante Alexis!" Sarah Grace? Bevor sie noch die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, hatte das Mädchen ihre Arme bereits um Alexis Hüfte geschlungen. „Onkel Rick kocht Pasta. Für uns alle!" War Kevin auch hier? Wo auch sonst? Alles wirkte so gewohnt. So gewöhnlich, dass sie für kurze Zeit sogar diesen Abschied am Tag davor vergessen hatte. Diese Bitte. Die Bitte, sich um dieses Geschöpf, das um ihre Beine herum spielte, zu kümmern. Soweit sie sehen konnte, war Kevin auch nicht da. Ihr Vater stand in der Küche und warf soeben die Nudeln in die Sauce. „Alexis, großartiges Timing. Essen ist fertig und Sarah Grace hat soeben Tisch gedeckt."

Wie ferngesteuert bewegt sie sich zu dem Esstisch. Eigenartig. Sarah Grace riss sie aus der Trance: „Tante Alexis, Daddy hat gesagt, du gehst mit mir in den Zoo. Und zum Zirkus. Also du. Und Onkel Rick." Kurz musste Alexis schlucken. Wie lang würde Kevin nicht da sein? Was war hier eigentlich los? Der Schock schlug langsam in Ärger um. Sie war Teil von etwas geworden, dem sie nie zugestimmt hatte. Und keiner hier besaß den Anstand, sie wenigstens ins Bild zu setzen. Nur Millisekunden hatte sie gebraucht um zahlreiche Szenarien durchzudenken, die sich nach dem Essen zutragen könnten. Dabei war alles vom Alexis- Divenauftritt bis zu ihrem emotionalen Zusammenbruch. Sie hatte sich immer für sehr stabil gehalten, aber die Speedy- Romanze mit Kevin, der Abschied, Sarah Grace und alles, was sich in ihrem Leben die letzten Monate abgespielt hatte, waren einfach zu viel. Viel ihrer gewohnten Rationalität war weggefallen. Einerseits war sie gerne die reife, kluge Alexis, der die Menschen um sie herum, Probleme anvertrauten, die Alexis, um die man sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte. Andererseits, man hatte sich so lange keine Sorgen um sie gemacht, dass es schön war einmal im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Und die Gespräche mit Kevin waren die angenehme Version von Mittelpunktstehen gewesen. Da war dieses Gefühl da gewesen.

Die Pasta war ausgezeichnet. Was hatte sie sich auch anderes erwartet? Immerhin hatte ihr Vater gekocht, nicht Kate. Aber auch wenn das Essen gut war, gute Stimmung kam nicht wirklich auf. Und das lag sicher nicht nur daran, dass Alexis selbst nur wenig Appetit hatte. Alle versuchten nett und lustig zu sein, allein Sarah Grace zuliebe. Das Mädchen konnte sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten, als Castle ihr das „Pasta-Theater" zeigte, das Alexis selbst als Kind so oft gesehen hatte. Eines musste sie ihrem Vater lassen, Kinder bis zur Erschöpfung unterhalten- darin war er einsame Spitze. Eine Küchenschlacht und ein Saft-Wetttrinken, bei dem Sarah Grace natürlich gewann, später, war das Kind todmüde. Alexis musste ihr ein Gute-Nacht-Gedicht aufsagen, aber selbst dessen Ende dürfte bei ihr nicht mehr angekommen sein.

Als sie mit Kate den Tisch abräumte, trug ihr Vater Sarah Grace in Alexis' altes Zimmer. Die Kleine war kurz nach dem Essen quasi ins Koma gefallen. „Alexis" hörte sie ihren Vater aus dem Wohnzimmer rufen. Kate warf ihr einen besorgen Blick zu. High Noon. Offenbar hatte man beschlossen, sie einzuweihen. „Dad?" sagte sie mit möglichst erwachsenem Blick, um sich nur nicht ihre Gefühle anmerken zu lassen. Keep cool. „Alexis, Lex." Die Unsicherheit in der Stimme ihres Vaters war unüberhörbar. Mittlerweile hatte auch Kate sich zu ihm auf die Couch gesetzt. „Wir wollten dich hier nicht reinziehen. Ehrlich. Aber Sarah Grace. Sie hängt an dir. Und Kevin würde es so wollen. Zumindest klang es so. Also insoweit man den Willen eines kleinen Mädchens eben kennen kann. Du warst ja genauso. Immer so klein, aber undurchschaubar." Nervöses Gebrabbel. Castle-Style. Kate gab ihm einen kleinen Stoß mit dem Ellbogen und nahm das Zepter in die Hand: „Was wir jedenfalls sagen wollten." Alexis' Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. So wie ihr Vater redete, konnte man glauben, Kevin war tot. Aber sie kannte ihren alten Herren auch gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es nichts zu bedeuten hatte. „Alexis?" Kate hatte den abwesenden Blick ihrer Stieftochter bemerkt. „Alexis, beruhig dich. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Wir wollten dich nur bitten- und wir wissen, es ist viel verlangt und du kannst jederzeit Nein oder Stopp sagen , wir wollten dich bitte, uns mit Sarah Grace zu helfen. Sie hat dich sehr lieb gewonnen. Und Kevin muss die nächsten Monate leider andere Verpflichtungen wahrnehmen." Kate sah ihr in die Augen. Alexis musste sich sehr beherrschen. War das alles an Aufklärung, was sie bekam? Verpflichtungen? Das konnte von italienischer Mafia bis Geheimdienst im Nahen Osten einfach alles sein. Andererseits, wieviel konnte sie erwarten? Welches Recht hatte sie, in offensichtlich laufende Ermittlungen eingebunden zu werden. Aus der Sicht ihres Vaters und natürlich auch aus Kates keine. Die beiden wussten ja nicht, dass sie sich in diesen Mann verliebt hatte. In diesen unpassenden, belasteten Kollegen und Freund ihres Vaters, der jetzt gerade irgendwo den Helden spielen musste, während seine Tochter hier in New York auf ihn wartete. Genau in diesen Idioten hatte sie sich verliebt.

So gern sie all das mit Kate und bis zu einem gewissen Grad auch mit ihrem Vater besprochen hatte, so unmöglich war es. Alexis bezweifelte, dass die beiden Luftsprünge machen würden. Castle stellte sich für seine Tochter wohl eher einen Collegestudenten mit guten Noten und einer netten Familie vor, und keinen deutlich älteren, verwitweten, alleinerziehenden Cop. Auch wenn all diese Gefühle sich langsam in ihr sammelten, für diesen Abend musste sie Alexis, die Babysitterin von Sarah Grace spielen und nicht Alexis, die mögliche Geliebte des Cops. Sie stimmte zu, das Mädchen am nächsten Tag zu sich zu nehmen, da Castle und Kate wieder arbeiten mussten. Fragen zu Kevin stellte sie keine mehr,

Als sie kurz vor Mitternacht das Loft verließ, brach aber der Gefühlscocktail aus Zuneigung, Wut und Unsicherheit aus ihr heraus. Es sollte das erste Mal seit ihrer Trennung von Jason sein, dass sie nicht glücklich einschlief.


End file.
